My Little Traveca
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: RIPAGEM. O que dizer sobre uma fic onde Bella e Jasper dão uma de Super Gêmeos de novela mexicana separados após o parto, incluindo Alice-quebra-barraco e pleonasmos desprezíveis? Simples: AGORA A PORRA FICOU SÉRIA!


**My Little Traveca**

**Titulo Original:**My Little Sister

**Autora of this crap:**Gi Brandon Hale Masen Cullen **{Perhaps: …****Nome de vileira… *Bate na cabeça com uma panela*}(Vovó: Vai ser fã viciada assim lá no inferno... #vai buscar conhaque# WAIT: 'Masen Cullen'? Essa garota é fruto de uma bipartição durante a transformação do Edward? -Q)(Munda: Ná, é só uma fã viciada doida mesmo, Vovó. #prepara batida de lágrimas de bugios e cacau moído#)**

**Gente, eu queria dedicar esse capítulo à minha professora Karen que está sempre me apoiando! *-***{Perhaps: Essa deve ter feito faculdade pelo correio.}(Vovó: Pode apostar nisso. E deve ter passado na 765328329543 chamada.)(Munda: Faculdade? É uma fugitiva boliviana que tá se escondendo numa escola pública no Mato Grosso do Sul, isso sim!)

Ugh, a escola não poderia ser mais entediante depois de passar por ela centenas de vezes **{Perhaps: Emuxa.}(Vovó: Comprovante de burrice. Em todos estes anos você não aprendeu porra nenhuma apesar de todas essas escolas. [Ui, tem alguém revolts aqui!]) (Munda: Pressinto muita adrenalina e aventuras de montão nessa escola do barulho! –n) **. Eu olhei para a menina, Jessica,** (Munda: MIM JESSICA UNGA BUNGA q)** enquanto ela tagarelava sem parar sobre as fofocas locais.** (Munda: Conta o babado do momento, amica...)** Eu me mudei recentemente para uma pequena cidade chamada Forks**{Perhaps: E mais uma vez aquela maldita narração da Isabella Emo Ganso que vai para a cidade de Garfos, onde ela conhece uma morcegona das florestas e se apaixona. Afe. Próximo!}(Vovó: E essa mudança brusca na narração? É mais fácil jogar um tijolo no leitor, Gi Brandon!) (Munda: Nossa, jura? Onde foi que eu li isso antes...? Ah, foi naquele papel higiênico usado, Crepúsculo! A GENTE JÁ SABE, INFIEL, NADA DE NARRAR FATOS DESNECESSÁRIOS!)**, esse era só o meu primeiro dia na Forks High School e não poderia ficar pior, todas as meninas me olhavam com inveja **{Perhaps: Ah claro. Até eu teria inveja dessa sua forma de tábua, Bella querida. – N}(Vovó: Inveja da sua cara de meme Poker Face.) (Munda: Inveja? Ai, monete poderosa, semeando a discórdia e o ódio entre as patricinhas! Diva! –não)** e os meninos, com luxuria,** (Munda: CLARO, não sei o que é mais excitante na Bella, se a falta completa de bunda e peito ou o gogó. Bella traveca, nunca me enganou.)** e agora, sentada no refeitório, as pessoas olhavam abertamente **{Perhaps: Pra onde? Pro teto? Pra parede? Pra rua? Pra velha pelada dançando a macarena em cima da mesa? #fail****}****(Vovó: Acabo de descobrir que a narradora não é a Bella. A parte do 'olhar com luxuria' denunciou. É a Valeska, gente, só pode.) (Munda: Bella Mary Sue Sô Goxtóza Tõ Regaçanu. Nojo.) **. Suspirei.**{Perhaps: Emuxa².}(Vovó: "...esperando que alguma pica voadora entrassem em minha boca...") (Munda: "Sou gostosa demais para esses reles mortais..." Epa, Bella vapira? Ah, beleza, viu, senta aqui no meu dedo e roda.)**

"... Então, tem os Cullens, mas **{Perhaps: "... não se engane! Os homens ali são todos gays. Nem o Dr. se salva..."}(Vovó: "...isso não quer dizer porra nenhuma, já que todos mordem a fronha...") (Munda: "...não recomendo foder com eles, a última que comeu o Edward pegou sífilis, AIDS, candidíase, varíola, malária, febre amarela, febre do Congo, Ebola, gripe suína, dengue, sapinho, entre outras...") ** eles não falam com ninguém. E eles estão todos juntos, é tão estranho, mesmo que eles não sejam irmãos de verdade.** (Munda: Ninguém perguntou, abraço.)** Edward é o único que está sozinho, mas aparentemente nenhuma garota daqui é boa o suficiente para ele, Emmett está com Rosalie e Alice com Jasper..." **{Perhaps: Sabe, isso me lembra um filme com um vampiro carregando uma garota retardada nas costas e um bando de lobisomens gostosões lutando no meio de uma clareira. Qual é mesmo o nome do filme? Ah é! Barbie Fairytopia.}(Vovó: Disse bem: GAROTA.) (Munda: #lembra de The Brother's Surubas e tem convulsões#)** Espere um pouco, ela disse _Jasper_? **{Perhaps pega um cotonete gigante e enfia no ouvido da Isabella Ganso pra tirar a cera: MELHOR?}(Vovó:Não, isso não foi legal, autora.) (Munda: Noffa, ela disse Jasper Ricardo, o nome de meu esquecido amor de infância? OH!1)**

Senti uma dor profunda no meu peito.**(Vovó: São os gases. -q)**** (Munda: Infarto fulminante do miocárdio? Adoro.)** Jasper era meu irmão mais velho e eu o amava mais do que tudo **{Perhaps: É, isso até que faz sentido. Jasper, o emo revoltado, irmão mais velho da Bella, a retardada sem sal.#muito fail}(Vovó: As semelhanças estão nas entrelinhas, caralho.) (Munda: Mas, porra, o Jasper não tinha uns 300 anos, velho? A Bella é vampira MESMO? Fo-deu.)**, um dia ele entrou para o exército e nunca mais voltou, mesmo tendo prometido.**(Vovó: E isso foi há 150 anos atrás. Renew na Bella, gente!)**** (Munda: Vai ver ele morreu, né?)** Mas não podia ser ele, afinal, ele está morto.**(Vovó: Essa garota ainda não pegou o sentido da história [se é que existe um]. Vampiro, morto, chupador de sangue. Bitch, please.)**** (Munda: Deve ser por isso que ele não voltou, não, excomungada? É cada uma que me aparece...)**

"Bella, você está me ouvindo?" **{Perhaps: Não, ela tá pensando no Gaspar, o açougueiro desaparecido.} (Munda: "Não que eu queira, piranha, mas...") (#Munda ignora a fic e vai colocar enfeites de carnaval no Munda's#)**

"Me desculpe, estava presa em algumas memórias."**(Vovó: Não sabia que a Bella tinha uma capacidade mental pra armazenar memórias. Vivendo e aprendendo.)**** (Munda: "Lembrando daquele tempo que passei numa penitenciária de Cuba... bons tempos!" (presa, penitenciária, han, han? #fail))**

"Como eu estava dizendo..." Eu parei de ouvir, porque nesse minuto o cheiro de cinco vampiros me bateu **{Perhaps caga risadas imaginando um punho escrito "cheiro de cinco vampiros" acertando a cara da Isabella.}(Vovó: QUE ISSO, NOVINHA, QUE ISSO? Farejando cliente?) (Munda: O cheiro de cinco vampiros é diferente do cheiro de um? Então COMO BUNDAS ENRRUGADAS VOCÊ SABE QUE SÃO CINCO, MERETRIZ?)**, eu levantei minha cabeça e vi as pessoas mais bonitas do mundo **{Perhaps: Inri Cristo, Leão Lobo, Jô, Xuxa e Hebe. #piadatosca.}(Vovó: Voldemort, Vovó recém-acordada, John vestido de mulher, Laila Dominique e Gareth podando seus galhos.) (Munda: Dinga com ressaca, Jeremy de larica, L.A. depois de uma rave, Loow depois de assistir O Rei leão e Iôlly tendo sonhos impuros com yaoi.)** passando pelas portas **{Perhaps: ZzZzZzZzZzZz... *É atingida na cabeça por um orangotango de circo* }(Vovó: ... Então, né... Vamos refletir. #vai buscar o cachimbo#)(Munda: Santa Fic Chata, Batman! #vai beber Orloff com Tang#)**. E elas tinham olhos cor de âmbar!**(Vovó: Se fosse cor de ametista você até podia ficar preocupada.)**** (Munda: XEMT OLHUZ AMALELUX MELDELS NUNK VI IGUAOL!11!)**

Um deus grego com cabelos dourados **{Perhaps: Apolo, você por aqui! Dá um autografo? *u*}(Vovó: Appy, seu totoso!) (Munda: Jaspion Cabelo-de-miojo, quanto tempo!)** seguido por um cara enorme que tinha um braço na cintura **{Perhaps: O Emmet usava o próprio braço como cinto? O.o}(Vovó: Ele estava contendo as suas piranhas –Jasperina e Edwardina- abraçando-as pela cintura. Simples assim. Ou ele é o irmão perdido do Goro.) (Munda: dafuq did I just read/)** e uma loira que parecia uma modelo**(Munda: Ok, next!)** e uma baixinha com cabelos pretos que estava de mãos dadas com... Jasper! **{Perhaps: "Gaspar, você voltou!"}(Vovó: Se a Bella fizer isso de novo, vai ter morte.) (Munda: OMG JÁIXPER MEOL AMÔ COISAH LIMDA ÉSSIDÔIS COLASÇÃOM não)**

"Jasper!" Eu praticamente gritei, todo o refeitório olhou para mim e Jéssica,** (Munda: Sem acento, fdp!)** finalmente, parou de falar. Ele olhou para mim completamente chocado antes de sussurrar meu nome.**(Vovó: Observe quantas vezes o sufixo 'mente' foi utilizado e se surpreenda. #dá uma longa tragada no cachimbo#)****(Munda: Agora os dois vão correr em câmera lenta sobre um campo de margaridas! Tud mtoo emoscionantch.)**

"Jasper!" Eu repeti, agora me levantando e começando a correr para ele em ritmo**(Vovó: "...DE FESTA! É RITMO, É RITMO DE FESTA!" –Q)**** (Munda: #bate em Vovó com uma marreta#)** humano. **{Perhaps: Mas só depois de tropeçar em uma casca de banana, cair de costas no chão, levantar, começar a correr de novo, tropeçar nos próprios pés e dar de cara da janela.}(Vovó: Faltou só quebrar o pescoço, Perhaps!)**

"Bella!" Ele falou, agora mais alto, e correu para mim.** (Munda: ALL BY MYYYYYYYSELF... DON' T WANNA BE ALL BY MYYYYYSELF, ANYMORE!)** Todo o refeitório assistia em choque.** (Munda: Bando de sem o que fazer.)** Eu finalmente o alcancei e envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e respirei fundo, tentando respirar o máximo de seu perfume quanto possível **{Perhaps: "Pode cheirar à vontade, Monette! É Chanel Nº5."}(Vovó: E sentiu aquela subaqueira!) (Munda: Futum de pedreiro!)**. A familiaridade de seu cheiro almiscarado de canela **{Perhaps: NÃO, é um cheiro agridoce de canela; OLHA O PLEONASMOOOOO! *Bate com a cabeça no parede.*}(Vovó: ALMISCARADO DE CANELA. AUTORA, VOCÊ SABE DE ONDE VEM O ALMÍSCAR? #Bate a cabeça no teclado#)(Munda: Jasper anda rolando em iguarias ou o quê?)** me fez sentir inteira pela primeira vez desde que ele deixou.** (Munda: #vai pro abrigo anti-nuclear do Terreiro para fugir do mel#)**

Ele passou seus braços pela minha cintura e me deu um abraço de urso.**(Vovó: Uma ameba e um urso, que romântico.)**** (Munda: "...quebrando minha bacia e severamente fraturando minha coluna vertebral...")**

"Você prometeu que ia voltar para mim!" Eu me soltei de seu abraço e comecei a dar socos em seu peito. "Você-me-abandonou!"**(Vovó: "A lua me traiu! Acreditei que era pra valer, a lua me traiu! Fiquei sozinha e louca por você! (8)")**** (Munda: "Tentei te esqueceeeeeer, não deu! Pensei que fosse mais forte que esse amor! (8)")**Eu pontuei cada palavra com mais socos,** (Munda: Comofas/)** sem me importar se estávamos no meio de humanos.**(Vovó: Bella ameba, fato comprovado.)**** (Munda: NÉ.)**

"Por favor, me desculpe, Bella, você sabe que eu não podia." Ele disse baixinho segurando meus punhos. "Eu te amo."**(Vovó: O bagulho tá sério, vai rolar um adultério!)**** (Munda: #vai buscar a insulina#)**

"Eu também te amo, Jaz, mais do que tudo."** (Munda: "Eu te amo, tá, agora de-de-de-deixa eu pegar na usa piroca?"(8))****(Vovó: QUE ISSO, NOVINHA, QUE ISSO?)** Eu o puxei em outro abraço.

"Que porra é essa!"**(Vovó: CARALHO, NOVINHA, QUE ISSO?)**** (Munda: É a pergunta que não quer calar, Alice barraqueira.)** A baixinha de cabelos pretos gritou, ela estava furiosa **{Perhaps tenta imaginar a Alice falando palavrão e desmaia.}(Vovó: Dá um Hadouken nela.) (Munda: Jura que ela tava furiosa? Pensei que ela gritou 'que porra é essa' pra exprimir intensa felicidade e alegria! Ó, vivendo e aprendendo...)**. O resto de sua família parecia chocada, todos menos o de cabelos dourados, ele parecia feliz.**(Vovó: Isso aí é bolo doido! [leitor, coloque 'bolo doido' no Google e se surpreenda com tanta burrice])**** (Munda: #perdida na fic, vai cozinhar codornas recheadas com maconha#)**

"Alice, eu... esta é... é..."**(Vovó: "...A MINHA COLEGA DE BILE FÂNK!")**** (Munda: E a vagabunda nem pra predizer essa reviravolta cabulosa 666 dumal na vida deles? Falou, viu!)**

"Jasper Hale Whitlock Cullen **{Perhaps: Olha o nome de vileiro de novo!}(Vovó: Virou cortiço, minha gente! #pega pipoca#)(Munda: "Jasper Nissim Miojo Vilma Ajinomoto Da Silva, quem é essa?")**! Você vai me dizer agora mesmo quem é ela!" _Hale?Cullen?_ Ela disse apontando para mim, se olhares matassem, eu estaria em cinzas agora. Parecia que todo o refeitório tinha parado de respirar **{Perhaps: BOMBINHA NELES!}(#Vovó joga uma biribinha atômica no refeitório#)(Munda: Bando de sem o que fazer. #2)**.

"Alice, esta é Bella, minha irmã gêmea fraterna **{Perhaps pega a bazuca e sai atirando pelo terreiro: PLEONASMO! PLENOASMOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHH! *Atira no próprio pé*}(Vovó: VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRA COMIGO.) (Munda: NÃO, BOBA, IRMÃ GÊMEA ADOTADA! ACHOU A MENINA NA LATA DE LIXO! É cada uma...)**." Jasper disse calmamente. Toda fúria se esvaiu do olhar de Alice e ela olhou completamente envergonhada.**(Vovó: Eu é que fico envergonhada com todo esse 'mente' nesta fic.)**** (Munda: Alice barraqueira, sério? Ah, mama meu pau aqui, ó. #vai dançar 'Tá Tarada' no Munda's#)**

"Irmã? **{Perhaps: E fraterna, hein! *Tempera o Fulano com orégano e o cheira até entupir as narinas.*}(Vovó: Deve ser materna também. É uma possibilidade!) (Munda: A Bella é irmã do Jasper? UAHUHUAHAUH claro, eles tem TUDO a ver! E GÊMEA, AINDA! AUHAUAHUHAUHAAHU EPIC FAIL, AUTORA.)** " Ela disse baixinho. "Eu não vi isso."**(Vovó: Ninguém viu, fica sussa.)**** (Munda: 'Xô adivinhar, a Alice vai ser a piranha má que vai ficar entre o 'amor proibido incestuoso dumal cabulosão inconsequente' dos bródi? Ô, vida cruel... #corta o pescoço com um grampo#)** Ela acrescentou tão baixo que se eu não fosse vampira, não a teria ouvido.**(Vovó: Bella vampira irmã gêmea 'fraterna' do Jasper. É MUITO PRO MEU FÍGADO, MANOLO! #Vai buscar vodka e arruda#)** Ela correu para abraçar Jasper.** (Munda: Correu? Esse refeitório tem o quê, seis quilômetros?)**

"Por favor, me desculpe!" **{Perhaps: "Oh, Paulo Rogério, me perdoe por não passar a sua camisa favorita!"}(Vovó: E O PESSOAL DO REFEITÓRIO LIGOU O FODA-SE PRA REUNIÃO DA FAMÍLIA.) (Munda:**** REBOLA, PISCA O OLHO, E FAZ CARA DE SAFADA! TA TARADA, TA TARADA! (8))**

"Está tudo bem, Alice." Ele disse sorrindo carinhosamente para ela.** (Munda: ****MENTE MENTE MENTE! #pega as garras do Freddie Kruegger e vai atrás da Bella#]** Era óbvio que eles se amavam, mas Jasper com certeza ia conversar com ela mais tarde **{Perhaps vai até a esquina, rouba o andador de uma velhinha que passava por lá e volta para quebrar o andador na cabeça da Isabella Ganso.}(Vovó: #sem assunto# EU SOU RHYYYYCA, EU USO DOOOUUUVE!) (Munda:**** I DON`T GIVE A DAMN.)**.

"Me desculpe, Bella."**(Vovó: "Não desculpo porra nenhuma, porque eu ODEIO GENTE INVEJOSA! VAI TOMAR NO TEU CU! _|_")****(Munda: ****Talvez, se você consertar aquela próclise maldita.) ** Ela disse envolvendo minha cintura, eu devolvi o abraço, hesitante.**(Vovó: Encontre o erro, eu te convido.)**** (Munda:**** Tomate cru.)**

Toda a família estava se recuperando do choque, a loira foi a primeira.**(Vovó: Sério mesmo? Olha, mais uma prova de que a autora não está em plena sanidade mental.)** "O que estão olhando! Voltem para suas vidinhas!"** (Munda: ****CALA BOCA AE, BANDO DE DESOCUPADO, TUDO PUTA!)** Os humanos**(Vovó: Sente o nojo da criança!)** lentamente**(#Vovó foi dar banho em Fulano#)****(Munda: ****#bate a cabeça na privada#)** voltaram a suas atividades. Ela caminhou até mim e sorriu. "Olá, Bella, meu nome é Rosalie, é um prazer conhecê-la." Os dois homens se apresentaram logo depois, Emmett e o deus grego, Edward**(Vovó: Eu diria romano, já que ele te uma inclinação para a viadagem.)**** (Munda:**** Inclinação, não, um TOMBO!) **.

"Ah, Bella, você pode vir morar conosco! Seremos melhores amigas**(Vovó: Seja o que você quiser, Barbie Girl!)**** (Munda: Tá, porque é fácil assim mesmo, aceitar uma estranha na porra da tua casa! Quica no meu colo e não me incomoda, vagabunda desocupada!)** e podemos ir às compras!" **{Perhaps "... Dividir o vibrador, calcinha, colar o velcro... *desmaia*}** Alice disse toda feliz e animada, a vergonha inicial, já esquecida.**(Vovó: É aí que mora o problema, minha cara.)**** (Munda: Pressinto femmeslash descarado em três, dois...)**

**Então, devo continuar?**{Perhaps: Prefiro que não, obrigada.}(Vovó: VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRA COMIGO.)(Munda: Não é necessário, bêibi.)

**Após a ripagem, sem ter o que fazer, Perhaps resolveu se internar no St. Mungus na mesma ala que Gilderoy Lockhart. Agora, os dois assinam uma dúzia de autógrafos juntos todos os dias. **

**Vovó estava cansada depois de todas das performances que fez no Munda's com os seus mendigos bailarinos durante as festas de fim de ano. Resolveu tirar umas férias. O destino foi o Bile Fânk do Duduardo.**

**Munda está no barracão da Portela confeccionando uma fantasia feita de penas mágicas do MJ. Não quer ser incomodada por problemas mundanos.**


End file.
